Jitters
by JordanMax
Summary: Ash is about to ask Misty a very important question. One-Shot. Pokeshipping.


**DISCLAIMER: I do** **not own POKEMON. In my mind- yes. In reality- no...*sigh**

**_"Jitters"_**

Ages- 18

Jitters is what he felt. Who is this "he" I'm talking about well that would be Ash Ketchum of course. Youngest Pokemon Master in history finally making one of his dreams come true. But, he was about to make another dream become reality too. Jitters those were something he felt before the match but his then seventeen year old body craved that feeling. It excited him. It got him pumped for the battle of his life. It was an adreneline rush like no other. Sort of like ten energy drinks stored in your system. Those jitters jolted through his viens the moment the pokeball was released from his belt. Jitters fled the moment he turned his red and white cap backwards and prepaired his final command. "Game on" is what Misty his girlfriend jokingly said as she turned his hat around for him while giving him a pre battle talk. She told him it ment "business". Jitters is what he felt when she looked him dead in the eye and told him that. She always elicited those feelings from him. But at the same time she calm him down too. He had won that year. Only one year ago. How crazy is that? Time sure flew.

But today he felt jitters for a whole different reason. it wasn't due to the weather either. No it was pretty warm out. It was worse than before his dream battle. This time around he felt nausious. To the point where in his mind was convinced she was going to laugh in his face. He was never one to care what people thought of him. Confidence radiated off of him like a heater. But she made him look himself over. She was making him nervous for what he is planning to do. Ash Ketchum does not get afraid. That is legit bonkers. But today, yeah it was safe to say the guy was having full blown anxiety. Heart palpitations, quesiness. Yup he felt like was going to die.

"I don't know guys she's going to run away after this-"

"Ugh stop whining Ketchum. Seriously stop it's nausiating", As Paul Robelledo rolled his eyes with his hands jammed into his pants pockets.

Go figure Paul and Ash are friends but people do change. Odd at first but he gained a respect for Ash after loosing to him in Sinnoh all those years ago. Plus, they met up every so often anyway. Turns out he and Dawn Berlitz were dating. They were good for eachother. A great balance actually. They were the definition of 'opposites attract'.

"Yeah Ashy Boy. Red loves you. Plus she's hot... not sure what she sees in you though", Gary Oak well he was still Gary. Though he was pretty chill now but he had his moments. He gave Ash playful smirk.

The Researcher spent most of his time at home now. But, he too was dating. This is a girl from both his and Ash's childhood. Yup, he and Leaf Greene. They met up a few years ago. After the sassy girl with her Venusaur cussed him out for whatever they argued about from years ago she punched him. The arrogant tone flew so fast out of Gary that he noted when it was safe to poke fun at her. She kissed him. He kissed back. So it worked out for them. They essentially were one in the very same. Literally the same person.

"Yeah June tells me all the time Misty constantly talks about you. No sweat man. Nothing to worry about", Drew gave Ash a side glance. Standing there looking completely cool and sauve. Drew Hayden can look cool on a ninety degree day. It was just who he was. Couldn't get on that level.

"June!? Wait I thought you were dating May...-" Ash was taken aback.

"..." Drew just looked at Ash with 'for real' look.

All the while everyone but Ash sweatdropped at his still obliviousness.

Drew became friends with Ash too. It was because of May. After training for an upcoming performance for some contest in Kanto last year. They both finally admitted how they felt. It was cute since they were both coordinators. They had lots in common and shared techniques.

Finally there was Cilan. On his travels through Unova he stopped at the Opelucid gym and after Iris ate about ten apples. She told him how she felt and he's been helping her at the gym ever since.

The boys talked for a bit more trying to help Ash to calm down from his jitters. Plus, they poked fun at the young master. It was too easy. Luckily he had Cilan and his fancy words to cheer him up.

"You and Misty have an exciting flavor. A mixture of sweet and spicy. The flavors of love" , Cilan cheerily stated recieving a deadpan expression from Paul.

"Look man just be yourself. None of the girls even know. Just do as you planned and BOOM! Done deal", Gary answered.

"So where's that ring for Leaf?" Paul retorted smugly.

"Shut up dude. I don't see you buying a ring for Dawn. Cilan's the only here who doesn't count because he already popped the question." Oak said confidently with his arms crossed. Not realizing he had no grounds to get cocky. He just didn't like being called out

The group erupted into laughter and split up. Ash started walking up the pathway to go into his mom's house ready to grab Misty for their date and to tell the girls to head to the lab where the guys ran off too.

Misty on ther hand was not feeling nervous. She had no reason too. She along with May, Dawn and Iris were talking with Delia about boys and such. They girls became pretty close friends.

Some people like Leaf weren't present due to working at the Orange Islands on some "secret project" as she put it. Another familiar face was missing and that's because Brock was working full time at the Pewter City pokemon hospital. He divides his time between that and taking care of Lucy, his pregnant wife and Frontier Brain. Lastly, Max was helping Norman at the Petalburg gym.

Seated in the living room the girls turned their heads when Ash popped in.

"Hey mom. Guys", Ash smiled and waved.

Ash then grabbed Misty's hand. "Hey pretty lady ready to go?" Adding a wink for good measure.

Smiling back, "Yup"

Ash released charizard and helped Misty onto it's back while Ash followed suit. After a about ten minutes of flying. They landed at their destination.

This is when the jitters returned. The guys did succeed in calming him down but now it's back. The poor guy thought for sure Misty could hear his heart pounding. To him it sounded like it was getting louder and louder with each growing moment. His palms grew sweaty and he was weary of that because he was holding her hand and was now occupied with thoughts of if she was grossed out.

He decided to start off by thinking on safer grounds and ease his way into his ultimate question. The reason that he brought her out here.

He looked over at his girlfriend of only two years and thought of just how much closer they got. They were in love and they told eachother "I love you" a little after they got together. He thought she looked gorgeous. To him she could wear anything and be all the Sensational Sister that she is. Looking adorable in black skinny jeans and a white tank fitted tank top. She sat down on the ledge over looking a river that they both knew all too well and spent a lot of time here. It was also the place that they had their first date a couple of years ago. Not o mention where they first met.

Clearing his throat

"Ahem. I love this place. Don't you?"

"Yeah I do this is where you stole my bike." She quickly added, " This is where it all began. We met here and we had a really nice date here. This place changed my life Ash"

Taking those words as the perfect starter to why they were there in the first place. He walked up to her. Nervously playing with his hat. Those damn jitters were doing a number on him.

"This place Mist means so much to me. The day we met was the day I began my journey. You were my first friend. When we met Mist. I knew you were something special. You helped me through so much and became my bestfriend. You kept me grounded. You are the reason why I am who I am today. You changed my world the second I laid my eyes on you. Besides that you were the first one to call me 'Mr. Pokemon Master' though none of us knew just how much meaning that has to the both of us. I won that battle because of you. On top of that you showed me what true love is. Everyday you make me such a happy man. I promise you Mist that I want nothing more to make you happy everyday for the rest of our lives."

He paused and got down on one knee and opened the black box that was in his jeans pocket

Misty at this point was speachless. She sat there with wide unblinking eyes. Hoping that this is what she thinks it is. Hoping that all those days and nights before they even began their relationship when they were just friends that her prayers were being answered. Her blueish green eyes already forming tears getting ready to spill. Not even realizing she was holding her breath.

Remembering Misty's words a year prior to his Master battle when she told him that turning his hat ment "game on" he took his hand and did what he does that showed "he ment business"

His hat was now facing in the opposite direction. Look of determination. Eyes filled with love and praying that she just says 'yes'.

"I've been all around the world and babe I've seen and met so many different people. No girl could compare to the way you make me feel. I know in my heart I could never love another women. So what do you say. Will you do me the honors and make my other dream cone true. Misty will you marry me?"

Those threatening tears finally dropped from her eyes. Eyeliner starting to run but she could care less.

"Yes!"

Misty jumped up to kiss Ash. Jitters finally disappeared.

The box containing the shiny engagement ring was opened to reveal a platinum band. It had a 5 karot princess cut diamond in the middle. It was flanked by two smaller diamonds cut the same way.

"Its so beautiful Ash. Thankyou so much", words coming out in a breathless fashion.

Laughing now as he holds his fiancé tightly.

"I'm pleased that you like it."

"I love you so so much Ash Ketchum"

"I love you more Mist and now your gonna be my wife. My Mrs. Ketchum"

After spending more time alone they hoped back on Charizard and anticipated telling everyone the wonderful news.

Walking into Oak's lab. The newly engaged couple found everyone enjoying some tea.

Ash smiled brightly. Unable to contain his glee any longer.

The couple told everyone and the girls and Delia wisked Misty away to talk about the wedding that needed to be planned now.

"See told ya nothin' to worry about"

The minute Ash said those words. He was met with incredulous looks and throw pillows tossing him in the face. He was also met with playful mocking from the men.

"Guys I'm nervous"

"What if she says no!?"

"What if she dumps me?"

"Oh woe is me"

Paul, Gary, Drew and Cilan could help each say one of those lines.

Ash surrendered and laughed

"Still don't know what she see's in you"

"Shut up Gary!"

END

Review please :)


End file.
